Dulce locura
by Lunatica123
Summary: Inspirado en la cancion Dulce Locura de la oreja de van gogh. El ciclo de las diosas se vuelve a hacer. La sacardosista lunar reencarna, todo vuelve a suceder, ¿pero que pasaria si Chikane descubriera que hay otra sacerdosista?¿Que pasaría si Himeko fuera una psicopata? ¡Arriba capitulo 5!
1. Chapter 1: Templo lunar

**Dulce locura**

**Capitulo 1: Templo en la luna.**

Nos despedimos con un beso y tú me prometiste no olvidarme bajo aquel cerezo. Nuestras lagrimas recorrieron nuestros rostros al igual que la sangre recorrió nuestras espadas. El tiempo se detuvo y susurre mis última palabras en la tierra. Y ahora me encuentro aquí. Sentada solitaria con mi sufrimiento. Una lágrima recorre mi mejilla demostrando aquel sentimiento de angustia mientras susurro el nombre de mi amada. Respiro con dificultad y mi expresión facial no demuestra otra cosa que sufrimiento, dolor y angustia. Cierro los ojos y recuerdo cada uno de tus gestos, movimientos, palabras… ¡Oh mi amor! Ya quiero reencarnar para volver a estar a tu lado, poder abrazarte, poder sentirte entre mis brazos, poder besarte y sentir esos tiernos labios y saborearlos y que el mundo se acabe a nuestro alrededor, como quisiera volver a estar a tu lado en vez de este templo solitario en el cual la única voz que escucho es la de Ame no Murakomo, mis ojos desean mirar el sol, mirar tus ojos amatistas, mirar tu rubio cabello sobre la almohada, mirar como suspiras para luego sonreír.

Otra lágrima recorre mi mejilla y ya no lo puedo aguantar más, me acuesto en el suelo y rompo en llanto. Mi rostro está inundado en lágrimas, ¿pero de que vale la pena llorar si solo está conmigo Ame No Murakomo? Quiero escuchar tu voz consoladora que le alegra el día a cualquiera, contigo siempre es de día, pero desde que nos vimos obligadas a separarnos todo es noche, solo noche y oscuridad.

Me levanto débilmente y miro hacia el techo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Susurro-Ame No Murakomo, dime, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para volver a estar con _ella_?

-Esperar…-Me dice "alguien" omnipresente.-Nada más que esperar, finalmente serás recompensada con tu amada sacerdosista solar…

Nuevamente me siento sola, no me queda nada más que esperar…


	2. Chapter 2: Primeras señales

Hola amigos!, os saluda Lunatica,xD gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y espero que les guste!, es mi primer fic se kannazuki :3 y en el capitulo 3 pasaran cosas IMPORTANTISIMAS QUE SI O SI SE LEEN. xD dejen reviews!

**Dulce locura**

**Capitulo 2: Primeras señales**

Pov. Chikane

Espere…

Espere…

Y espere…

Espere mucho tiempo, minutos… horas… días… semanas… meses… años… quizás siglos… Y tú no llegaste. Espere un sonido… un movimiento… una señal…algo… y todo seguía igual…aquel vacio en mi interior… aquel sufrimiento…aquella angustia…por saber si estabas bien, si me extrañabas como te extraño yo en estos momentos. ANM pareció haberme leído los pensamientos…

-Aquí solo esta una mitad de tu alma sacerdosista… la otra mitad en la tierra…

Medite lo que dijo y grite débilmente, un grito agudo que pronunciaba el nombre de _ella_.

-Eso significa…-susurre luego de gritar-… que estoy con ella… en la tierra…

-Así es-Dijo Ame no Murakomo-Pero solo una parte tuya.

Cerré los ojos y estuve así durante…años. Las puertas del templo se abrieron de golpe y abrí un ojo…sonreí, sonreí con todo mi amor… era _ella_.

Pov. Himeko

Soñé… que estaba en la Luna. En la Luna había un templo con una muchacha muy hermosa peli-azul. Era lo más hermoso que vi. Sentí que la conocía de hace muchísimos años. Su sonrisa amorosa me cautivaba. La nombre la princesa lunar. Intente acercarme a ella, mis pies se arrastraban y cuando llegue…

-HI-ME-KO! –desperté con el grito de Mako-chan que me estaba tratando de despertar.

-Mako-Chan.-Murmure abriendo los ojos.

Ella tomo su cronometro alegremente y sonrió. -¡Bien, despertaste 16 segundos Antes que ayer!

Toda la mañana estuve pensando en la princesa lunar, a mañana transcurrió muy rápido.

Corrí por la escalera del colegio -¿Por qué las hacen tan largas?-Pensé tratando de esquivar a unas chicas, mi pie se resbala, escucho a Mako gritar mi nombre, por un segundo…

Unos brazos acogedores me sostuvieron y no caí. Esos cálidos y acogedores brazos…

-¿Estás bien…Kurusugawa-san?-Me pregunto Himemiya Chikane, por un momento me sentí en la Luna…

Pov. Chikane

Caminé por todo el templo cuando las puertas se cerraron, estaba desesperada.

-¿Qué…que fue eso?-Pregunte exasperada.

-La sacerdosista solar soñó contigo… esta recordando, es momento de reencarnar… pronto lo harás.

Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente una luz brillo ante mí. Aparecí en el instituto… mire para todos lados, localicé a Himeko, estaba por caer…no lo pude evitar la tome entre mis brazos abrazándola para salvarla y al mismo tiempo sentirla nuevamente. Recordé que con ella no tenía relación así que en vez de besarla…

-¿Estás bien…-Dude-…Kurusugawa-san?-Le dije tranquilamente mientras todos exclamaban.

Otra vez la luz brillo y me encontré sentada en aquel odioso templo en la luna.

-¡¿Pero qué!-Exclame sorprendida al encontrarme allí nuevamente- ANM, ¿Qué paso?

-No has terminado de reencarnar, falta bastante para la reencarnación completa, por ahora solo tendrás pequeños encuentros, son las primeras señales de tu reencarnación… ¿recuerdas?

Todas las reencarnaciones pasaron por mi mente, solo pequeñas imágenes.

-Primeras señales…-murmure ya impaciente

Les gusto?, por favor diganme, acepto, dudas, criticas y sugerencias, de todo!


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Otra sacerdosista?

****Gomene por tanta tardanza!, eh tardado mucho en actualizar, lo se T-T eh estado estudiando y no eh tenido tiempo de subir nada T-T espero que les guste, es un capitulo medio loco y es mas largo, pero algo es algo :)

**Dulce locura**

**Capitulo 3: ¿Otra sacerdosista?**

Pov. Chikane

Estoy esperando tu encuentro conmigo pacientemente, estoy sentada en el medio de este oscuro templo, ansío ver el sol. Ver tu sol Himeko. Ver tu sonrisa, _no me pidas que quiera vivir, sin tu sol, sin tus labios, sin tu dulce sonrisa_.

-_Entiendo que te fueras, y ahora pago mi condena pero no me pidas que quiera vivir…-_Empiezo a decir suspirando-_ Sin tu sol, sin tus labios, sin tu dulce sonrisa._

Me imagino tocando el violín y dedicándole esos versos a Himeko. Decidí hacer eso, componerle una canción.

-_Sin tu sol, sin tus labios sin tu dulce sonrisa_

_Me vuelvo pequeña y menuda _

_La noche te sueña y se burla._

_Te intento abrazar y te escudas._

Cante hasta que por fin la termine, la decidí nombrar dulce sonrisa (xD) Himeko, donde quieras que estés, ojala nos veamos pronto…

-Sacerdosista, eres sabia, creí que a estas alturas ya te hubieras dado cuenta…-Me dice Ame No Murakomo.

-¿De qué?-Pregunto extrañada

-No te lo puedo decir… has vivido muchísimos siglos, me gustaría que repases cada una de tus vidas.

Me pongo a recordar… Himeko me mata… Yo la mato… Himeko me mata…Yo la mato…Himeko me mata… Chica de pelo blanco llora…Yo mato a Himeko…

Abrí los ojos sorprendidamente. Mire hacia el techo como encarando a Ame No Murakomo

-¿Es posible la existencia de una tercera persona?-Pregunte

-Tan posible como que amas a la sacerdosista solar, sigue repasando sacerdosista de la luna-Su "presencia" empezaba a inquietarme.

Yo mato a Himeko… Chica de pelo blanco llora…

Decidida me meto a aquel recuerdo…

_Una chica de pelo blanco se encontraba llorando abrazada a mí. Lloraba desconsoladamente, sus ojos negros expresaban desesperación. Entra una Himeko preocupada. Traía puesto un kimono tradicional, me percate que yo también lo traía puesto al igual que la muchacha. Se ve que era muchísimos siglos atrás._

_Himeko acaricia los cabellos de la chica y me sonríe dulcemente. Se acerca y me susurra algo al oído._

_-¿Cómo esta?-Me pregunta de manera entrecortada._

_-Pues… está muy triste-Le respondo._

_- Chika-sama…-Susurra Himeko tocándole el hombro a la muchacha- Chika-sama, soy yo, Himeko._

_-Odio todo esto-solloza Chika-Odio ser una sacerdosista, odio todo esto, como nos matamos mutuamente, odio todo esto…-Llora mas y mas fuerte. -¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tengo que ser la sacerdosista estelar?_

_-No te preocupes-Le dijo consoladoramente Himeko- Soy la sacerdosista solar, pero por mas que no me gusta tener que matarte…_

_A Himeko le recorren las lágrimas por la cara._

_-Yo te tengo que matar a ti Himeko…-Susurre algo dolida…_

_-Sí, pero a mí me duele tener que matar a la persona que más quiero en el mundo.-Himeko abraza amorosamente a Chika para agarrar una daga y susurrar –Lo siento… te amo-Le clava la daga y la saca goteando sangre._

_Chika antes de morir le susurra-Y yo a ti._

_Tome la daga furiosa y se la clave a Himeko en el corazón._

_-Himeko… te amo-Susurre antes de que esta cerrara los ojos cuando las alas de la mortalidad se la llevaban de mis brazos._

El recuerdo termino y yo me que O.o.

Muchas lágrimas escurrieron por mi cara hasta que por fin pude hablar.

Tendré que ver más recuerdos…

_Yo estaba sonriendo al lado de Himeko, estaba nevando y estábamos en un bosque de cerezos. Estábamos solas. Himeko sonríe y me codea._

_Chika-sama me ah dicho que le gusta Oogami Souma._

_Pero…-susurre-… él pertenece al Oorochi, ¿recuerdas como te ataco?_

_Pareció que Himeko se puso un poco triste.-Chikane… yo… esta vez…-No pudo terminar de hablar, solo me beso, me quede sorprendida pero le correspondí el beso. En eso aparece Chika y se enfada._

_-Himeko!-Grita-Me dijiste que…que…que me querías._

_-Yuna-kun…lo…lo lamento, me has malentendido… te quiero…como a una hermana._

_Ella saca una espada sable y me apunta con los ojos rabiosos, yo también saco mi espada en defensa._

_Miya… no permitiré que me quites a Himeko…_

_Se produce un golpe de espadas y la espada termina atravesándome._

_-¡Chikane-chan!-Grita Himeko entre sollozos.-Has tomado la vida de Chikane…_

_Himeko llora y toma su espada entre lágrimas._

_-Gomenasai…-Esta introduce su espada en el pecho de Chika para luego suicidarse._

Ese crudo recuerdo también termino y llore amargamente.

-No quiero, no quiero seguir viendo como tomo la vida de Himeko en mis manos, ¿Quién es la otra sacerdosista?

-Chika Yuna-Me responde Ame No Murakomo- Los dioses la despojaron como sacerdosista hace años.

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunte- ¿Por qué ya no es sacerdosista?

-Es una historia larga…

-Tengo mucho tiempo.

Se escucho un suspiro y ANM empezó a hablar.

-En una reencarnación… la sacerdosista estelar se enamoro de la sacerdosista solar, mejor dicho en TODAS las reencarnaciones, pero el amor correspondido era que la sacerdosista de la luna y la sacerdosista del sol se enamoraran para formar un amor en una sola alma para derrotar el Oorochi. El amor de la luna y el sol fue inesperado, pero esperado al mismo tiempo, ya que necesitan una de la otra. En fin, los dioses decidieron sacar a la sacerdosista estelar, dejando solo a la sacerdosista solar y lunar. Pues la luna y el sol dependen el uno del otro para existir, no dependen de las estrellas. Por eso es tanta tu ansiedad por ver a tu sol.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Si tanto quieren que estemos juntas… ¡Reencárnenme de una maldita vez quiero estar con Himeko!-Grite.

Me pare y empecé agolpear la puerta del templo.

-Himeko…Himeko…Himeko-Decía entre lágrimas mientras le daba golpes a la puerta.-Lo entiendo… porque… lo entiendo… la luna depende del sol para brillar… sin el sol la luna no brilla… si la luna no brilla… el mar no se mueve… si el mar no se mueve… no hay lagrimas… si no hay lagrimas… no hay amor, si no hay amor… no hay odio…si no hay odio… no hay Oorochi… si no hay Oorochi no hay sacerdosistas….¡TENGO QUE ESTAR CON HIMEKO!

-Por fin lo entendiste sacerdosista-Susurro Ame No Murakomo-Felicidades, falta poco para completar la reencarnación, ahora solo tienes que demostrarme que realmente quieres estar con ella.

-¿Demostrarlo?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

****Les gustoooooooooo?, ¡por favor dejen reviews!,

Souma: ¡Eh!, pero no has dejado lugar en la historia para mi.

yo: Descuida, pronto tendras un lugar... ¡EN EL FONDO DEL INFIERNO!

Souma:¡Que mala eres Kanejou-san!

Yo: Buajajaja... naa mentira

Souma: pero dejame lugar EEEHHHHHH!

Yo: Ni ahi

Souma: T-T

Yo: Vale, vale te dejare un lugarcito... ¡pero no te emociones!

Souma: ¬¬ no soy de emocionarse

Yo: si claro *tono sarcastico*


	4. Chapter 4: ¡No estoy loca!

**Dulce locura**

**Capitulo 4: ¡No estoy loca!**

Aquella princesa sigue apareciendo en mis sueños, lo sé, no se su nombre, su edad, su voz, no conozco nada de ella, sin embargo se una cosa:

Estoy completamente enamorada de ella.

Cada vez que sueño con mi preciosa peli azul no quiero despertar, no quiero abrir los ojos y encontrarme con la realidad, solo quiero quedarme mirándole durante horas y horas, admirarla, observarla, rozar mi mano con su pálida piel, me eh enamorado de una ilusión, de un sueño, de una chica, de esa hermosísima peli azul que me quitaba el aliento en cada sueño, por desgracia eso es, un sueño, nada más que un sueño, un sueño hermoso del cual no quiero salir, quiero vivir dentro de mis fantasías, eh intentado dormir mas para encontrarme con ella más seguido, pero Mako-chan me despierta temprano.

La última vez que la vi en mi sueño me hablo, tenía la voz de un Ángel, no sé si soñaba, no sé si dormía, pero un Ángel peli azul me dijo dos palabras, dos palabras que son suficientes para mi, dos palabras que significan más que mil palabras.

-_Te buscare_- Me dijo aquella Ángel, aquella muchacha, aquella princesa, aquella persona que tanto amaba. Princesa, búscame, búscame, que hare todo lo posible porque me encuentres, are trampa en este juego de escondidas, are trampa para estar contigo.

-_¿Demostrarlo?_

Todo resonaba en mi cabeza, hace ya no se cuanto tiempo que Ame No Murakomo me había dicho que tenía que demostrar mi amor por Himeko, de todas las veces que la vi en sus sueños, en vez de decirle _Te amo_ le dije _Te buscare_, no la quiero atormentar, todo a su tiempo, todavía no le puedo decir _Te amo_, la confundiría, incluso seré paciente, seré paciente y esperare el día de mi reencarnación para decirte lo que siento te tengo que buscar, por eso Himeko, _Te buscare_ para poder decirte _Te amo_.

El infinito silencio perturba mis oídos, no tengo ganas de hablar con ANM, ya sé lo que me va a decir, que lo tengo que demostrar. A veces pienso que los dioses no saben lo que sufrimos, que no saben todo lo que hice por querer estar junto a Himeko, no saben nada, los malditos dioses no tienen idea de lo que sufro, de lo que _Sufrimos._

-¡Malditos dioses!-Le grito a la nada- ¡No les importamos!, solo somos dos marionetas que crearon para controlar en mal, ¡no les importa nuestro sentimientos!

-¿Segura sacerdosista Lunar?-Habla por fin Ame No Murakomo con un tono entre enojado y superior- ¿Enserio crees eso?

-Son unos egoístas-Susurre con rabia contenida.

-Sacerdosista, se ve que no has aprendido nada, tal vez debamos darte una LECCION.

Antes de que pudiera hablar las puertas del templo se abrieron con una enorme luz blanca que me obligo taparme los ojos, una mujer, alta, rubia, túnica blanca con lazos dorados y ojos azules entro- supuse que era una diosa- Me miro con tristeza, se agacho y me acaricio la cabeza dulcemente.

-Una lástima sacerdosista, una lástima, tú siempre me caíste bien. –Rayos de luz salieron disparados de ella, apunto a una pared con un gran bastón que tenia diseñado en los bordes una luna y un sol combinados. Donde se apunto también se ilumino, pero esa imagen me mostro a Himeko, dormida, hablando dormida. Susurraba mejor dicho, susurraba unas palabras que sacaron una sonrisa de mi rostro.

-_Princesa lunar, te quiero, te quiero princesa_-murmuraba mi Himeko.

La diosa hizo un movimiento con la mano y al mismo instante se despertó Makoto, la amiga de Himeko.

La despertó sonriente, y Himeko se tapo los ojos.

-_Mako-chan, cinco minutos más, quiero ver a mi princesa._

_-¿Qué princesa Himeko?_-Pregunta Mako-chan con curiosidad.

-_La princesa peli azul, la de voz de Ángel, la chica que amo._

Vi la cara asombrada de Makoto que se acercaba a tocarle la cabeza- _Himeko, ¿te sientes bien?, NO hay princesas, no existen._

Mas rabia se me acumulo, no le creía, no le creía a su mejor amiga que yo existía.

-_¡Si existen!, ella es la princesa de la Luna, vive en un templo en la Luna, allá arriba en el cielo-_Señalo hacia al techo con cara de "Créeme ¡por favor!"

-_Himeko, mejor te llevamos a un psicólogo-_Le dijo la castaña mirando a Himeko como si estuviera loca.

-_¡No necesito un psicólogo, necesito a mi princesa!_

La imagen de la pared se cerró y la diosa me apunto con su bastón.

-Te reencarnaremos, solo que esta vez no estarás cerca de la sacerdosista del sol, te colocaremos lo más lejos posible, del otro lado del mundo si es necesario.

No pude articular palabra, pues cuando me quise dar cuenta me encontraba acostada en una gran cama.

-Himeko, mejor te llevamos a un psicólogo_-_Me dijo la castaña mirándome como si estuviera loca.

-¡No necesito un psicólogo, necesito a mi princesa!-Grite ya con lagrimas en los ojos.

Makoto me ayudo a levantarme y a vestirme como si fuera una niña de cinco años.

-Puedo sola-Le dije mientras me ponía el uniforme.

Salimos de la habitación tensas, Mako-chan no dejaba de mirarme como examinándome.

Nos encontrábamos en un pasillo, a la izquierda eran las aulas y a la derecha la parte médica, extrañamente Mako-chan doblo a la derecha.

-Mako-chan, ¿adónde vamos?-le pregunte alcanzándola.

-Ya te dije, a un psicólogo- Me respondió muy fría y seria.

Se paro frente a una gran puerta con un cartel escrito en japonés, "_Psicología"_

-No estoy loca Mako-chan-Le dije cabizbaja entrando a la habitación.


	5. Chapter 5: Si estoy loca

****Konichiwa queridos lectores! lamento muchísimo la tardanza del cap anterior, y de ahora en adelante responderé los reviews que me dejen, seguro que ya se dan cuenta por que el nombre de la historia, ¿no? xD

**Dulce locura**

**Capitulo 5: Si estoy loca**

-No estoy loca Mako-chan-Le dije cabizbaja entrando en la habitación.

Había un escritorio y un cómodo sillón, en la silla del escritorio de encontraba sentado un hombre de pinta amable tomando nota.

-¿Quién es señorita?-Me pregunto sacándose los lentes.

-Mi nombre es Himeko Kurusugawa-Le respondí haciendo una reverencia.

Makoto se acerco al hombre y le empezó a hablar, cada tanto recibía una mirada sorprendida del hombre, se ve que no le creía a Mako-chan.

Al finalizar su charla con Mako-chan me empezó a hacer preguntas y yo le conté todo resignada, mis sueños, de la princesa del templo.

El hombre me escuchaba atento y serio, parecía interesarle mi caso.

El hombre llamo con la mano a Mako-chan y se encerraron en una habitación, obviamente pegue oreja a la puerta.

Escuche lo suficiente.

-_Presenta locura nivel medio, con el tiempo puede empeorar y ser más grave.-_La voz del doctor.

-_No puede ser, Himeko no está loca, debe ser algo pasajero-_Makoto

-_Lo siento, pero la tendremos que internar en un siquiátrico._

Mi corazón se detuvo y tuve ganas de llorar, no vería la luz del sol por el día, no vería la luna por la noche, tenía que escapar, y pronto.

Me desperté en una gran cama con una colcha morada, dos mesas de luz a mis costados y un gran ventanal frente mío, la luz del sol alumbro mis ojos y sonreí, incluso a kilómetros de ella sentía su calidez.

Traía puesto un largo camisón blanco y el cabello suelto, tenia recuerdos de una vida que no conocía y recuerdos del templo de la luna, ósea que recordaba dos vidas diferentes, una monótona vida en la tierra y una dolorosa en la Luna.

Me baje lentamente de la cama y me coloque dos pantuflas negras, me puse una bata encima del largo camisón y me pare frente al gran ventanal, ¿Dónde me encontraba?, edificios, casas, muchos tejados, el big ben… ¡el big ben!, me encontraba en Londres, no me extrañaba, en todas mis vidas había vivido al menos dos años en Londres.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me encontré con un largo pasillo que dirigía a unas escaleras, no iba a bajar en camisón, si había alguien sería vergonzoso.

Volví a entrar en mi habitación y abrí el placar de roble de la izquierda, me encontré con numerosos vestidos formales e algunos informales, opte por uno corto color crema con una flor de costado, no era un vestido muy estilo mío, pero fue el más casero que encontré.

Volví a abrir la puerta blanca, cruce el largo pasillo lleno de cuadros de Picasso, Vicent Van Gogh, y otros pintores famosos, sujete la baranda con delicadeza y elegantemente empecé a bajar escalón por escalón, pensando cómo iba a viajar a Kyoto lo cuanto antes. Baje el ultimo escalón y una mucama me saludo.

-Buenos días Miya-sama-Me dijo muy amablemente la mucama, no sabía porque, pero esa chica…

-Buenos días Chika-san-Fueron las palabras que brotaron de mis labios.

La mire, era ella, la sacerdosista estelar.

Corrí hacia mi habitación, agarre una maleta grande y metí toda mi ropa, libros y todas mis cosas allí, por suerte entro absolutamente todo. Tome las llaves de la habitación y al salir cerré con llave, estaba dispuesta a huir, escapar del instituto, de Kyoto, de Japón si era necesario.

Corrí por los pasillos arrastrando mi maleta, iba a huir, tomar el primer colectivo a la estación de trenes, el primer tren a la terminal, el primer vuelo a donde sea y mi vida estaba solucionada, no me iban a encerrar, oh no, no atraparían a Himeko Kurusugawa tan fácilmente….me equivoque.

Allí estaban, el psicólogo, Mako-chan y un montón de médicos esperándome en la entrada, era mi realidad, estaba loca, me encerrarían por demencia.

Mako-chan se me acerco con cuidado y me abrazo fuerte sin mediar palabra, pero le entendí, luego uno de los doctores me sujeto del brazo y me llevo por un largo pasillo y entramos a un patio donde había una camioneta.

Abrió la puerta trasera y me hizo señas para que entrara, obedeciendo entre. Me senté y lagrimas amargas empezaron a caer de mis ojos, todo el camino llore silenciosamente, me pareció largo e interminable, pero no debió durar más de media hora como mucho. Al abrirse la puerta no me moví, me quede allí, mirando a la nada, pensando en mi princesa.

El médico auxiliar me llamo más de cinco veces, hasta que decidió bajarme por la fuerza a empujones. Me arrastro hasta una entrada desconocida y me hizo entrar como si fuera una bolsa de carga. Las lágrimas seguían escurriendo por mis ojos, sin embargo el auxiliar no dio brazo a torcer. Por unos segundos pensé en suicidarme, pero era imposible, ni cuchillo a mano tenia, eso era todo lo que quería, morir, morir y no despertar jamás.

-Si estoy loca-Murmure cabizbaja entrando por la puerta.

Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nn!

Dejen reviews!.

Respuestas de los reviews:

Astrid: ¡me alegro que sigas mi historia!, si, la tratan de loca, pero... ¿lo esta? ¬¬ jajaja

Lunatica: ¿son mas reviews?

Souma (lo tengo atado a una silla): NO ¬¬

L: ¿Seguroooooo?

S: NO HAY MAS REVIEWS.

L: Si me sigues gritando no te agregare a la historia.

S: Eres tan mala conmigo! T-T

L: Muajajajaja muajajajaja


End file.
